


for the honour of bai zhan peak

by numinae



Category: The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System (人渣反派自救系统), 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngshiù
Genre: Gen, M/M, NOT Liu Qingge/Yang Yixuan, SVGift2018, Scum Villain Gift Exchange 2018, but definitely bingqiu, for his master's honour, liu qingge is tired someone let him rest, luo binghe better be ready to square tf up, yang yixuan is ready to throw down, yeah yang yixuan is in this one too but i couldnt find his name in pinyin so here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numinae/pseuds/numinae
Summary: "How dare you?!," Yang Yixuan glares at Luo Binghe "My shizun is the greatest Peak Lord you will ever meet!,"Luo Binghe sneers "If your shizun is so great, then why hasn't he had a lay in his entire life?"Liu Qingge chokes.Yang Yixuan is convinced he has the best Shizun in the world. Unfortunately, so is Luo Binghe.





	for the honour of bai zhan peak

**Author's Note:**

> SV Gift Exchange fic for Tori_Lizetbird on Twitter! Happy holidays, and happy new year!

It starts at dinner. 

"Shizun, is the meal to your liking? Is there too much chilli? If so, I could cook you dinner after we retire?

Before Shen Qingqiu can open his mouth (Yes, the meal is fine. No, not too much chilli. No, no need for that) Yang Yixuan snorts from across the table

"Bai Zhan Peak's food is of the highest standard. Too much chilli? Are you so maiden-hearted that even that frightens you?,"

"Eat your food," Liu Qingge frowns, but Yang Yixuan pays him no attention. 

"My shizun eats chillies each day at dinner, and so do I!," he says. 

Shen Qingqiu can almost feel Luo Binghe's hackles rise. 

"Eat your food," Liu Qingge repeats, cutting his disciple a warning glance. Shen Qingqiu is starting to think that coming to the sect's annual meet was a bad idea. 

"Does he?," Luo Binghe says, a wicked, slightly worrying look in his eyes "My shizun eats chillies for every meal," 

"My shizun could eat chillies straight off the branch!," Yang Yixuan proclaims. Liu Qingge's face is starting to redden. Perhaps it's all the chillies he's apparently been eating straight off the branch.

"Binghe," Shen Qingqiu puts a hand on Luo Binghe's arm "Come now, eat," 

Luo Binghe looks about to protest in the name of Shen Qingqiu's honour, but relents at the placating look on his face. 

____

It starts at dinner, and will apparently end on the training field.

"You think you can waltz into our sect and spew nonsense about my master?!," 

"The child has a temper," Shen Qingqiu says lightly, pouring out a cup of tea for Liu Qingge and reclining back into his seat at thd edge of the traning field. 

Liu Qingge's face is full of black lines "And a mouth, apparently," 

"How dare you?!," Yang Yixuan glares at Luo Binghe "My shizun is the greatest Peak Lord you will ever meet!," 

Luo Binghe sneers "If your shizun is so great, then why hasn't he had a lay in his entire life?"

Liu Qingge chokes. 

Yang Yixuan fumes "What kind of question is that? Have a lay? Shizun is not the type of person who would lie down and pass off work to his disciples,"

Shen Qingqiu cuts a glance at Liu Qingge, but immediately looks away. He would most definitely die of laughter if he looked at his shidi's rapidly purpling face for a moment longer. 

'Ahh martial nephew—,' Shen Qingqiu starts, "Maybe —," 

Yang Yixuan is not to be deterred from defending his master's honour. "Shizun has never had a lay, and will never have a lay in all his days!," 

Liu Qingge looks ready to commit murder. 

"If you shizun has so many lays, then it is no wonder he produced a disciple such as yourself!," Yang Yixuan says hotly. Shen Qingqiu doesn't know whether to laugh or cry. Liu Qingge's fingers are spasming around the hilt of his sword, but whether he wants to stab Yang Yixuan or Luo Binghe or impale himself on it, Shen Qingqiu doesn't know.

"Explain to me this, then — ," Luo Binghe snarls "How come, for all his greatness, your shizun has never once beat me in battle?," 

This seems to throw Yang Yixuan off balance for a second, and his eyebrows scrunch up in frustration. 

Poor child, Shen Qingqiu laments, taking another sip of his tea, Bai Zhan Peak's Lord or not, Luo Binghe is the protagonist. Go heckle your martial uncle Shang for this one.

"Your shizun was taught swordplay by my master! It is by my master's excellent tutelage that your own sword skills are as good as they are now," Yang Yixuan throws back, crossing his arms. 

"Very well then," Luo Binghe straightens, turning towards them "Would Shizun and martial uncle Liu consent to a duel?,"

Shen Qingqiu nearly spits out his tea. Liu Qingge, on the other hand, simply raises his eyebrows.

"And why should I consent to a duel just for two brats to resolve their pissing contest?,"

"But—,"

"Why not duel between yourselves then, if you are so intent on seeing whos training has been superior?," 

"But master!," Yang Yixuan presses "These disciples simply want to behold the skills of the masters whos wisdom we inherited," 

"Is swordplay a party trick that you can whip out to display at a moment's notice?," Liu Qingge spears his disciple with a look, and Yang Yixuan's eyes turn downcast, head bowed in embarassment. Shen Qingqiu feels a spark of pity for the boy. 

Setting his cup down, he claps his hands together with a smile "Come now shidi, a duel would do us no harm," 

Liu Qingge turns to him with an incredulous look "You cannot be serious," 

"Just one," he coaxes, patting the hilt his sword "As we used to," 

"You are out of your mind to encourage such nonsense," Liu Qingge's face is knit in a frown. Nevertheless, he still gets up and draws his sword, flipping it once, twice, three times as he waits for Shen Qingqiu to take his stance. 

The first clash has their blades singing against each other, but even from a single blow Shen Qingqiu can tell that Liu Qingge hasn't exerted his full force. The pressure on his blade is akin to that of the long hours they spent training on Bai Zhan Peak, walking through stances and blocks and parries until day bled into dusk. 

"Go Shizun!," Yang Yixuan cheers "Once you win you can have a lay,"

Liu Qingge's nostrils flare like he's a second away from turning around and slicing both their disciples to ribbons. 

They continue like that for the next few minutes, an air of relaxed ease blending into their duel. After a while, Liu Qingge steps forward slightly, tightening his grip on his sword.

Shen QingQiu barely has time to think 'Ah, he's ending this' before his shidi knock his sword clean out of his hands and sends it flying across the field. 

"As usual, I am no match for Liu shidi," Shen Qingqiu smiles, sheathing his sword. 

Liu Qingge tilts his head in acknowledgement, huffing out a breath.

"Come shizun, retire to your quarters," Yang Yixuan says, leading Liu Qingge away "You must have a lay and replenish your strength," 

There comes the sound of a loud smack from the corridor, and then silence.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! im on tumblr so if you feel like yelling about scum villain hmu @lianhuawu


End file.
